


Love and Lust

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Abusive Shane, Carl's dad died betore he was born, Confident Daryl Dixon, Daryl Dixon is a Softie, Daryl as a parent, Daryl is Judith's father, Daryl is basically a step father but a good one, Dirty Talk, Ericka Grimes - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Girl!Rick Grimes, Innocent Carl Grimes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh, Playful Dixon-Grimes Family Moments, Protective Daryl Dixon, Rick dances for Daryl, Sexy Times, Shane is not the father, They have a CD that has a shit-ton of songs on, leads to sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: It was no secret to the members of the prison group that Daryl Dixon loved Rick Grimes, the only problem was that her abusive (ex)husband was still around.





	

They'd been at the prison for about a year so, long enough to find some 'wants' like comfier mattresses and curtains. They even had heir own sets of clothes in their cells. Everyone was outside in the yard, working on the animals and the crops but Carl had ran inside to grab some water for Maggie. His steps were quiet as Daryl had taught him to keep his steps so his mom and Shane didn't hear him coming but he sure heard them. He peeked round the corner and brought his hand up to stop himself from crying; Shane had his mom pinned against the wall, he was gripping her hair so tightly that her head was pulled back at an unnatural angle, he was growling at her angrily not caring that his wife was sobbing. Carl stayed there for a minute watching in horror, he thought about who he could get: Glenn wasn't strong enough to do anything, Hershel had his prosthetic, the girls couldn't help if Shane could do that to his wife then there was no telling what he'd do to them. Finally his mind drifted to Daryl, everyone knew that the archer had a soft spot for the woman, some even went so far as to say that the man loved her; Carl liked Daryl, no, Carl adored Daryl as much as he loved his mom, trusted the man with his life. With his mind settled he sneaked back outside then ran to Daryl. 

"Dare you need to come quickly!" Carl said tugging lightly on the man's shirt. Daryl smirked at the nickname, he only allowed Carl and Ericka to call him Dare since he was closest with the two. 

"What's up?" Daryl's smile dropped when he saw the tears in the boys eyes, he immediately pulled the boy into a hug. 

"Please come, Shane's hurting mom." Carl cried. Daryl dropped the shovel and sprinted inside, unaware that the family was following him. When Daryl burst into the cell block Shane still had Rick pinned to the wall and the sick bastard even grinned at the hunter. 

"What're ya doin'?" Daryl ask lowly, anger was flowing through his veins. 

"Just putting my wife in her place." Shane said emphasising his words by slamming her into the wall. Daryl looked at Rick's face and saw red when she looked up at him still sobbing and begging for his help. Daryl stormed forwards and punched Shane in the jaw, still totally unaware of the audience in the doorway. Shane released Rick and fell to the side from the shear force of the punch, Daryl wasted no time and stepped forward to punch him again. He threw 3 more punches then turned back to a sobbing Rick, she looked up at him sadly then threw her arms around him, he lead her to his cell and set her gently on the mattress. 

"How long?" Daryl asked sadly as he crouched in front of her. He rested his hands on her thighs reassuringly and she put her small hands over his.

"Started about a month into our relationship." Rick replied quietly.

"I want ta protect ya from 'im but I need ta know, do ya love him?" Daryl said looking into her sad eyes. Rick's answer was instant, she shook her head so violently that Daryl pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. 

"Not anymore, haven't for years." Rick insisted, she was trying to convince Daryl but he wasn't sure why. Daryl opened his mouth to say something but they heard shouting from the common area. They emerged from Daryl's cell and saw Shane shouting at Carl, who was clearly angry. Daryl held Rick close as the made their way down the stairs. Immediately Shane turned on Daryl. 

"Get your hands off my wife." He growled, Rick held onto the hunter tighter to tell him to not let go of her. Daryl gave a reassuring squeeze.

"I don' think you can call her that no more." Daryl stated calmly, he pulled Carl close to him too so that Shane couldn't try anything.

"You fucking whore! I knew you were cheating on me! Fucking knew it. The way you followed him around and watched him leave. You slut, can't even find someone decent." Shane hissed not caring that Carl was right there. Carl huffed angrily. Daryl shook his head and turned to everyone. 

"I'm takin' Rick on a run, keep Carl safe." He said to the others. Carl hugged him and his mom then ran to Glenn. Daryl lead Rick to his cell again so they could grab their duffles, as they were walking by Shane, however, the man grabbed her arm very tightly. "Let go of her." Daryl growled angrily when he heard Rick whimper. Shane smirked and let go. 

* * *

The ride was silent but Rick was smiling. They cleared the well stocked store and put everything into the car, at some point it had begun to storm outside.

"Rick come on we should find a house or somethin' to hold up in for t'night." Daryl suggested as he walked by her bent form with his arms full. She nodded and smiled at him over her shoulder. They packed the last of it into the car then got in soaking wet but neither cared, just laughed at each other. Daryl drove around a bit before he found an old cabin. Rick stood out in the rain while Daryl cleared the small building, he appeared a few times carrying walkers on his broad shoulders, and every time he did Rick couldn't help but admire the man's strength. She shook her head with a laugh and grabbed two cans of chili and some water then stood in the rain waiting for Daryl. She leant against the car thinking about the man who'd just saved her. "Rick! S'clear." She jumped up and followed him into the cabin. Both of them were wet through, Daryl pulled off his shirt as he wandered over to the wood pile and Rick stared at his hard muscles longingly. She bit her lip as she watched him start the fire, his arms tense and defined as he lifted the wood. "Get warm, I'll warm up the chili." Daryl said, he walked past her blushing face and smirked. She shook her head and stripped down to her underwear so she could dry herself and get warm. Daryl walked into the living room with one of his shirts that he'd retrieved from his duffle and stopped in shock, Rick was sat in front of the fire with her eyes closed and was leaning back on her hands... in her underwear. He felt his dick twitch in the sweatpants he'd found, he reached down and readjusted himself. He was so distracted by trying to keep his dick down that he didn't notice Rick look up and bite her lip when she saw the slight tent in his pants. She'd had feelings for Daryl since... since she'd first seen him; first, she'd thought he was kind of at asshole but found him to be very attractive however that quickly faded to complete attraction, the man had shown himself to be loyal, trustworthy, protective and that was a complete turn on for Rick. Daryl turned back to Rick and blushed to see her staring at him with an affectionate smile and pupil blown eyes. "I got ya one of my spare shirts." He mumbled as he handed her the shirt before he shuffled away but he got stopped by Rick's small hand on his arm. 

"Thank you, Dare." She said looking up at him through her thick lashes. She took the shirt from him and, since he made no attempt to move, made a bit of a show of putting it on. Daryl swallowed roughly and coughed.

"I'm gone check on the food." Daryl muttered before turning and walking quickly out of the room. Rick laughed and flopped onto the couch that she'd pushed in front of the fire. Daryl tried to calm himself in the kitchen but he knew that Rick was hungry so he put the chili in the bowls and grabbed the water bottles then went back to Rick. They ate in silence then Daryl put their empty bowls on the floor, he put his arm around her and was surprised that she leant into his side. "Why'd he do that ta you t'day?" Daryl asked softly into her hair. She turned slightly so that her shoulder was tucked under Daryl's armpit then looked up at him shyly. 

"He err he caught me watching-watching y-you carrying those pieces of wood for the equipment shed." Rick stammered, she looked away from Daryl just as he smirked. He gently reached for her and shifted her so she was sat on his lap. She smiled down at him shocked and put her arms around his neck. Daryl had been waiting for this moment since he'd stepped out of those woods in Atlanta. 

"Why would ya be watchin' me carryin' shit?" Daryl's voice lowered and his hands tightened on her waist. Rick smirked then she gasped softly when she shifted herself on Daryl's lap and felt his semi, she wasn't sure how she knew that he was only half hard because, from her limited sexual history, what she was feeling was usually a full erection and this knowledge excited her to no end. 

"I was watching your strong arms and how you lifted the planks so... effortlessly." Rick said breathlessly, she leant her forehead against Daryl's. Daryl chuckled and subtly shifted his hips up. "Fuck... You're so sexy." She opened her eyes and looked into his. Daryl smirked and lifted his chin to press their lips together. Daryl slid his hands down to grip Rick's thighs and took advantage of Rick's gasp by slipping his tongue into her mouth. He grunted and pulled her closer. Rick tangled her hands in Daryl's long hair and pushed against him to deepen the kiss. Rick's stomach twisted pleasantly in a way she'd never felt before, she felt herself getting wetter as the kiss got heated. She felt safe in Daryl's muscled arms as they wrapped around her waist. When they pulled away for air, Daryl trailed wet, open mouth kisses down her neck, he bit and sucked every now and then, enough to make her moan and shift against him but not enough to leave a mark. "Oh fuck, Daryl." Daryl huffed against her neck and pulled the shirt away from her collar so he could mark her. She moaned in his ear softly then leant back. 

"You ok?" He whispered, his hand came up to cup her cheek. She nodded and smiled at him. 

"Not just sex right? This is more than just sex to you, right?" Rick asked in a shy whisper. Daryl's eyes softened and he held her face in his hands. 

"I promise ya, ya mean more ta me than a quick fuck. I ain't entirely sure what these feelin's are but I know that I wanna protect ya, you 'n Carl, I care 'bout ya a lot. Care 'bout yer boy as if he were my own. So yeah I'd say this is more than jus' sex." Daryl said, Rick had never seen Daryl so gentle but she liked this side of him. Rick surged forward and caught Daryl in a passionate kiss. He groaned and pulled her closer again. He stood her up in front of him in-between his legs and looked up at her with lust blown eyes but Rick could see the unspoken affection there. She looked down at him contently and ran her hands through his hair. Daryl pushed his massive shirt up Rick's body revealing her taut stomach, he licked his lips then lent forward and pressed his lips to her stomach. Rick clenched her hand in his hair and held him against her body. Daryl stood and took her shirt with him, she blushed up at him when he bit his lip looking down at her body. With a surge of arousal, she quickly undid Daryl shirt and pulled it off him, she pushed herself against his bare skin with a moan. She ran her hands down his muscled torso to his belt, she unbuckled the belt and pulled it out of the loops. 

"Fuck..." Rick moaned when she finally got his pant down, he was going commando so his hard cock sprung free and curved up towards his stomach, she admired Daryl's size for a second, she'd never seen someone that big before. "No boxers?" She asked pulling him close again. Daryl pressed his lips to Rick's briefly then looked down into her eyes.

"Too hot fer that shit." Daryl said his voice low and husky. Rick smiled up at him then pulled him down into another deep kiss. Daryl skimmed his hands up Rick's body, he reached behind her to unhook her bra then let it fall free. Rick pulled back, she discarded her bra with the rest of their clothes and then reached down to slip her soaking panties down. Daryl grabbed her waist and pulled her against his body roughly, he fell back onto the couch and pulled her onto his lap again. He slipped his hand between her legs and groaned. "Fuck baby you're so... ugh." Daryl muttered in her ear then he slid his lips down to suck on her collarbone again. He easily slid two fingers into her wet heat and bucked up at her muffled moan. "Naw naw, lemme hear ya. I secured the place, nothin's gettin' in." Daryl whispered thrusting his fingers deeper. With that Rick threw her head back and pushed her body against Daryl's with a loud moan. 

"Dare come on, I can take it. Please fuck me already." Rick grunted as the hunter bit into her neck. He licked up her neck to her ear.

"Darlin', not to blow my own horn or nothin', but I ain't small and I don' wanna hurt ya." Daryl murmured, Rick ground down onto his fingers desperately. 

"Come on, please. I like it a little rough." Rick begged, her voice was low and seductive and Daryl didn't stand a chance. He withdrew his fingers with a small whine from Rick then grabbed his dick and lined it up with her slick entrance. She groaned at the stretch, Daryl grimaced and pressed his lips to hers in a hot kiss, their tongues tangling together as Daryl slid in deeper. He paused when he was balls deep in ~~the woman~~   _his_ woman. "Go, go. I'm ready, Dare." Rick huffed breathlessly. Daryl growled and started to thrust shallowly, he held her by her rib-cage and pulled her up off him til only the head was in her before slamming her down again. Both of them let out loud moans. Rick pressed their mouths together messily as Daryl set a pace of hard thrusts. Daryl watched Rick carefully, felt her hands clutching his hair, her face a look of pure bliss, he growled out then shifted their position to laying down so he could thrust deeper into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back in pleasure. "Oh my god, Dare! Oh fuck, 'm so full. Ugh yes." Rick shouted as Daryl doubled his efforts, snapping his hips hard and fast and sucking on her neck and shoulders unthinkingly. 

"Ngh so tight. Fuck yer so hot." Daryl moaned. He leant back on his heels, gripped her hips bruisingly tight and pushed into her roughly, bringing them to the edge. Daryl watched Rick again, her face screwed up in intense pleasure, her hands scratching at his thick arms. Rick had never felt like this before, she felt fucking amazing.

"Coming. Fuck Daryl I'm coming." Rick shouted really digging her nails into his arms. "Daryl!" She screamed as she came so hard her vision went black, Daryl grunted loudly and came hard in her with a loud moan of 'Rick'. They rode out their orgasms together, Daryl sucking at her neck again and Rick running her hands through his hair gently. He slipped out of her gently, she hissed but was smiling happily. Daryl bent over to grab a shirt to clean them up which he did gingerly. He laid down on the couch and pulled Rick down to lay on him, he ran his hand up and down her back as their naked bodies pressed together. Daryl ignored the stinging on his arms in favour of touching Rick "That was fucking amazing." Rick said breathlessly, mindlessly drawing patterns through the sparse hair on Daryl's chest. 

"Yeah, yeah it was." Daryl mumbled as he tilted Rick's chin up to press a loving kiss to her lips then he turned his attention her neck. Her neck and collar bone was completely covered with deep red and purple bruises and bite marks, he ran his hand down her body to her hips where light blue bruises that perfectly mirrored Daryl's hands were starting to form. "Are you hurtin'?" Daryl asked quietly. Rick laughed softly. 

"In the best ways." She replied with a gentle smile and a hand on his cheek. "How're your arms?" She asked stroking the thick muscles. Daryl made a noise of confusion then remembered the mild stinging on his biceps. He shifted his arm up to look. There were long dark scratches all along the back of his arms. 

"Hadn't even noticed." Daryl said with a smile. Rick settled down against Daryl's broad shoulder after a goodnight kiss then they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Rick woke first when the sun streamed through the cracks in the boards on the windows, she moved slowly to look at Daryl's sleeping face. His relaxed state made him look younger, his eyes moving rapidly behind his lids in REM sleep. She smiled down at him fondly. She moved again and her eyes softened further as his strong arms tightened around her to ensure nothing took her even in sleep. Rick laid contently in Daryl's arms while she waited for him to wake up, which wasn't long since his subconscious thought something was trying to get at Rick. 

"Good morning." Rick murmured when she saw Daryl's blue eyes, the corner of his lip turned up when he saw her and felt her pressed to his side. 

"Hey baby." Daryl stroked his hand over Rick's bare skin and hummed as he saw the goosebumps rising in his wake. He looked over her appreciatively. "You're so beautiful." He whispered into her hair. He watched as Rick blushed prettily. Then her face turned sad... scared.

"We need to go back soon." She whispered. Daryl's smile didn't disappear though. 

"Hey, I'm gonna protect you. I promise I'll keep you safe and I know that even if we get separated I'll find you. You and Carl." Daryl replied. Rick smiled and stood up, Daryl whistled as he looked at her naked body in all it's glory noting the dark bruises against her tan skin. Rick blushed again and pulled her jeans up her legs then reached for her bra and put it on. She only realised as she held it up to put it on that her shirt was low cut, exposing all of her bruises. Once dressed she turned to Daryl again and sucked in a breath. Daryl had stood and stretched out his muscles; she ran her eyes over his broad shoulders, his defined biceps, his hard abs and pecs. To Rick's dismay, Daryl pulled his clothes on too. After gathering anything useful from the cabin, the two got into the car and drove back to the prison. Rick couldn't stop smiling as she drove back and Daryl had his hand resting on her thigh as they spoke. Carl was at the gate ready to pull it open for the couple when they arrived. He met them on the drive and told them that everyone was inside eating. Carl watched his mom carefully as she organised everything on the floor beside the car then turned to Daryl who was leaning on the car bonnet. 

"Dare?" He asked quietly, Daryl turned to the boy with a small smile and nodded in acknowledgement. "What are the bruises on mom's neck? Did Shane do that? Did a walker get too close?" Carl asked innocently, he kept his voice low so that he didn't distract Rick from what she was doing. 

"No those... er... I gave her those." Daryl said with a blush. Carl looked at him shocked and confused. 

"Did you...? Why would you?" Carl asked, he wasn't angry he was just genuinely confused. 

"Oh no Carl they ain't bad bruises! I didn't hurt 'er." Daryl said quickly when he realised what the boy was thinking. 

"How'd she get them then?" Carl asked now curious about bruises that aren't bad. Daryl chuckled remembering that Rick had told him that Carl had never had 'the talk'. 

"I ain't gonna tell ya, ask yer mom that. However I am gone tell ya that I love yer mom a lot and I would never hurt her like Shane did." Daryl said so quietly that Carl had to strain to hear what he'd said. When he finally comprehended the words he smiled brightly.

"Are you together now?" He asked excitedly. Daryl glanced back at Rick and nodded slowly. "So..." Carl hesitated.

"Spit it out." Daryl encouraged gently. Carl took a deep breath and looked back up to the hunter's face. 

"Does that mean I get to call you dad?" Carl asked shyly, Daryl's lip curved up.

"Means you'll have to do as he says." The two jumped when they heard Rick, she was smiling brightly as she approached them at the front of the car. "And you know he won't break as easily as me when he tells you no." Rick continued as she leant against the car. Carl smiled and nodded at her then turned back to Daryl. 

"If you want to." Daryl said shrugging as though it was no big deal but really he was beaming inside. 

"If I...! Of course I want to! I've never had a dad and who better than you?! You protect me and mom and everyone else, you get us food, you care about us, you're badass, you've been there since the start of this, you're strong. You're like the best person I know 'sides mom. I love you." Carl rambled happily, Daryl blushed but smiled. Rick reached over and placed a hand on Daryl's arm reassuringly. Daryl pulled Carl into a tight hug.

"Love ya too." He whispered into the boy's hair then he reached over to pull Rick in too. 

"First family hug." Rick stated offhandedly but with a joyous tone. The boys laughed then pulled back. 

"Come on let's get this shit inside." Daryl said walking over to the bags and pulling four of them into his hands. Carl watched him then grabbed four bags too copying the hunter to the letter. Rick giggled and shook her head then grabbed the remaining two bags after locking the car. As soon as they dropped the bags on the tables in the common area, everyone started to rummage through them and thanked the pair in turn, all noticing the bruising but not saying anything because they all knew exactly what had happened and they were all happy it finally happened... Well all except one. Shane stood away from the group, glowering angrily at his ex-wife and the hunter. He stepped forward as Rick turned to put one of the now empty bags on the floor, he grabbed her arm and she froze. 

"Where'd you get those from?" Shane asked, his voice low and intimidating. Rick quickly glanced around, everyone was looking at them out of the corner of there eyes but Daryl and Carl had left a few minutes ago to take the food to the kitchen. "I asked you a question." Shane growled. 

"Got them last night." Rick answered looking down at her feet. 

"I figured that much,  _how'd_ you get them?" Shane snorted, when she didn't answer he gripped her tighter to which she whimpered helplessly. "Did the redneck give 'em to ya? Well?" He demanded impatiently. "Answer me bitch! I am your husband!" Rick tensed and closed her eyes, ready for the impending hit but it never came. She heard Shane grunt in pain and opened her eyes to see Daryl had pinned Shane against the wall then felt Carl wrap his arms around her waist as they watched. 

"Imma tell ya one more time, she ain't ya wife no more." Daryl growled, Shane huffed and tried to push the man off but Daryl was stronger. 

"No up to you." Shane grunted as he continued to push fruitlessly against Daryl. 

"No but she's made herself very clear, she don't want ya no more. She don't want no abusive bastard." Daryl replied lowly. "If ya put yer hands on her one more time, I promise ya you'll wish ya were dead." Daryl growled before pushing off Shane roughly. He turned to Rick and Carl and smiled, he pulled them both into a comforting hug then lead them outside.

Outside, they had built 3 animal pens, one for the pigs, one for the chickens and one for the cows they'd happened upon, they had sectioned off an area for the vegetables and fruit they were growing, and between the small farm and the graveyard was a large field that Carl used to play with the ball they'd found. Daryl lead them out to the field then grabbed the buckets he'd been stashing for a while, there were 5 large buckets full to the brim of water balloons, he placed them strategically around the two confused family member and without warning he threw one at Rick then quickly threw another at Carl. The two gasped then laughed, they ran for a bucket. Hershel watched them with a smile on his face from his place in the watch tower and he pulled out the Polaroid camera he's found on a run months ago; it had been a great find and there was bags full of film too, he took a picture of the small family who were grinning and laughing with shouts of joy and with that the happy moment was captured perfectly in a picture. After a while the sounds of joy attracted the rest of the group who watched them happily. When they ran out of balloons, the family continued laughing and joking, not noticing the rest of the family watching their happy moment. Eventually Rick and Carl fell into Daryl's arms and everyone was chuckling happily. Hershel took another picture of the small family smiling contently in Daryl's arms. Silently he took the photos from where they were laying on the side and walked over to the 3 sat on the field. They looked up at him and were confused when he handed them 2 Polaroids. They didn't look at the photos until Hershel had walked away and, when they did, they smiled looking at each other. 

* * *

Daryl and Rick watched Carl, Glenn, Maggie and Beth running around the field playing with the ball. 

"Thank you." Rick said leaning into Daryl's side. 

"Fer what?" Daryl asked pulling her close. She looked up at him fondly. 

"For saving me again and for this." Rick answered holding the photos up. Daryl looked at them and his lips curled up.

"Gotta look out for ma girl, right? And this is us doin' what fam'lies do, givin' Carl a chance at a typical fam'ly life." Daryl said softly, he stroked his hand through her curly hair. Rick smiled up at him lovingly. She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Carl stopped playing briefly to look at ~~Daryl an~~ his parents and smiled. 

 "You ok, Carl?" Maggie asked, Carl turned to her with a massive smile.

"Yeah, yeah I am." He answered still watching his parents. He turned away with a quick smile to Maggie then ran off to play again. 

"I'm gonna go help Carol in the kitchen." Rick said quietly when they pulled back for air. Daryl smiled and nodded.

After dinner, Rick and Daryl said goodnight to Carl then they went to Rick's cell. Neither said anything as they stripped down; Rick opted for Daryl's baggy shirt and Daryl simply stripped his shirt. They laid down on the bed as they had the night before and surprisingly they fell asleep quickly. Once again Rick woke up first and got dressed to go to work on the farm. Daryl woke up not long after and entered the empty common area quietly, it was still early and he didn't expect any of the other family members to be awake for a few hours. Which was why he was shocked when Carl exited his cell, dressed and very much awake. 

"Mornin." Daryl greeted with a small smile. "Ya sleep well?" Carl returned the smile and sat next to the hunter. 

"Yeah I did." Carl answered. They sat in silence for a minute before Daryl noticed Hershel's Polaroid on the table, he picked it up and glanced over at Carl as the boy shifted onto his knees. Daryl smirked and turned the camera onto them. They both pulled a face and Daryl took the picture, smiling when he saw the picture after it had developed.

 

 Carl smiled too and leant on Daryl slightly. 

"Can I give it to mom?" He asked, Daryl nodded and handed Carl the photo. He hugged Daryl and smiled contently when he felt Daryl press a light kiss to his head. Carl smiled at him and skipped away. "See ya later, dad." Carl said happily not even thinking about what he said. Daryl was initially shocked but he chuckled and felt his heart flutter. Carl ran over to his mom happily, he really liked the picture of him and Daryl. "Hey mom, I have something for you." He announced. Rick turned and was surprised to see her son awake at this time. Carl handed her the photo, she grinned and teared up a little. "Mom? What's wrong?" Carl asked concerned. Rick pulled Carl into a tight hug.

"Nothing I'm good. I love it, thank you." Rick whispered into his hair. Carl let himself be held and started to think.

He'd never had two loving parents before, it was always just his mom. Shane had wanted Carl to call him dad but the boy had refused. He had seen how his parents had interacted with each other back in Atlanta, he'd seen Daryl's loyalty and his mom's trust, and, when everyone else saw Daryl as a short-tempered redneck, Rick had always seen him as more and Carl saw him as someone admirable. He's be lying if he said he hadn't always wanted them to get together because he saw the way they looked at each other, the way they protected each other, supported each other, how they both cared for him and he knew that the only thing that had been stopping them was Shane. To Carl it was obvious to see how much his parents loved each other and him, and it felt so natural to call Daryl dad and for them to be a family. They both pulled away when they heard Daryl's motorcycle. 

"Oh mom! Dad's going hunting today can I go with him?" Carl asked excitedly and Rick smiled softly. 

"If he says so." Rick said nodding. Carl jumped and ran to Daryl. 

"Dad can I go with you?" Carl asked when he stopped in front of the hunter. "Mom said I could if you said I could." 

"Yeah ya can come, I'm just gonna go talk ta yer mom, get e'erythin' ready fer me." Daryl said then he ruffled Carl's hair as he walked by. "Ya ok with him comin' with me?" Daryl asked once he was stood next to her. 

"You can look after him. You know, being a parent to Carl means you can make decisions for him. Just don't go on the bike please." Rick said with her hands on his waist, Daryl nodded his ok and bent down to kiss Rick. 

"Be back b'fore sundown, darlin'." Daryl whispered as he kissed her forehead. Rick smiled as she watched Daryl walk back to ~~her~~ their son. "C'mere we're goin' in the car." 

"But, dad!" Carl whined. Daryl chuckled. 

"Yer mom don't want ya goin' on the bike. I'll talk ta her later ta see if she'll let me teach ya ok?" Daryl compromised as he grabbed everything off the bike. Carl nodded sadly but got into the car. They didn't go too far from the prison and after walking for about 20 minutes Daryl spoke. "I'mma teach ya how ta track." He let Carl follow the tracks he eventually saw. 

"We've been following these tracks for ages." Carl moaned, Daryl huffed a laugh and put a hand on the boy's shoulder then he pointed to the deer standing 10 feet away. Carl gasped in excitement and turned to Daryl with bright eyes, it was the biggest buck they'd had in months. Carl nodded to Daryl and the older man raised his crossbow to shoot the deer quietly. 

"Now we gotta skin and gut it." Daryl said lifting the deer onto his shoulders. Carl followed the archer to a clearing dutifully. They sat on a fallen tree and Daryl pulled out his knife. "Ok ya gotta get this here and..." Daryl showed Carl what to do then let him take over correcting him when he needed too. Carl paused just as he was finishing and looked up at Daryl. "What?" Carl smiled and shook his head.

"I'm just happy." Carl said tipping the sheriff's hat back slightly.

"Why's that?" Daryl asked, he took the deer from Carl so he had something to do while the boy spoke because he could tell it was going to be a feelings kind of conversation. 

"Because I grew up with mom always being sad. Obviously when we were alone she was happier but Shane always made her sad and he always shouted at me. Then when mom was in the coma I had to stay with Shane and he blamed me for her being shot even though he hurt her himself. Then we found you guys and you kept me safe.  _You_ made sure I was ok and you comforted me when I missed mom, you told me that she was alive when everyone else said she was dead. Then she was ok and back but Shane was hurting her again and I thought that because mom was back that you'd leave me but you didn't, you just made sure that we were both safe. And I knew that it was more than just simply protecting us because you had to, I knew there was something more so I started to watch you, both of you. You protected mom from Shane and she stood up for you. You had each others backs. Mom would have to demand things of the others, but you'd be doing it before she even turned to ask you to do it. You respected her and she felt the same about you. It's been a long time coming and I'm just so happy that you're both happy together. I've never had two parents that love each other as much as you love mom or mom loves you, actually I've never had two parents. Something good came from this shitty world at least." Carl explained quietly, he'd leant into Daryl as he spoke so he could watch the man work. 

"Don't use that language in front o'ya mom." Daryl said his voice thick as though he was trying not to cry. Carl chuckled. "I just hope that I can give ya a better childhood than I had, well as good as I can get in this world." Carl looked up at Daryl and saw the unshed tears in the man's eyes.

"You've been my dad for a day and a half and I can honestly say that it's been the best 36 hours of my life. You make mom so happy and you make me happy too." Carl said, he leant further into the man and smiled once again when he dropped the knife to wrap his arms around the boy and when his hat fell off onto the floor

"Ya both are the best things that have happened to me and, while I know the conditions ain't the best, I wouldn't change anythin'. I want ya ta 'member that, ok? No matter what I'm here fer ya, promise." Daryl whispered into Carl's hair, Carl's eyes filled with happy tears. He nodded into Daryl's chest and squeezed him. 

"Dad?" Carl asked. Daryl's heart fluttered again and he hummed. "Can I move into your old cell please?" 

"Why?" Daryl's eye brows furrowed in confusion but he didn't let go of the boy.

"My cell is next to Shane's, I want to be next to you and mom... On the opposite side of the block." Carl said, his fond tone faded into that of a scared little boy. Daryl tightened his arms in realisation and he nodded then looked up at the sky. 

"C'mon, we gotta get back, told mom we'd be back b'fore dark." Daryl muttered. They gathered their things, Carl carefully carried Daryl's crossbow because the hunter was carrying the big deer. 

"Hey dad, can you ask mom about me learning to ride the bike?" Carl asked quietly but cheerily when they were packing the car. 

"I'll ask but she ain't gone say yes." Daryl answered skeptically. Carl sighed then got in and waited for Daryl to start driving before speaking again. 

"Can't you just teach me anyway?" Carl looked at Daryl sadly. The man laughed and shook his head.

"Does it look like I got a death wish?" Daryl asked lightly. Carl looked out of the window. "Look, bub," Carl smiled slightly at the nickname but didn't comment. "I'm happy ta teach ya how ta ride the bike but yer mom isn't a fan so if ya really wanna learn ya gotta convince her not me." Carl nodded. They got back to the prison not long after and, unsurprisingly, Rick was waiting for them at the gate. Rick watched as Daryl carefully adjusted the deer onto Carl's shoulders and smiled when he had it stable. "There ya go, bub, take it ta Carol in the kitchen." Rick waited til Carl was a good distance away then sat in the trunk next to where Daryl was sorting his weapons. 

"Good hunt?" She asked with a small smile. Daryl smirked but didn't look up.

"Yep, tracked it himself and prepared it." Daryl said, pride was evident in his voice. "He wants ta learn ta ride the bike."

"No." Rick said instantly, Daryl sighed and stood up straight.

"Why not?" Daryl challenged. Rick looked up at him shocked.

"You're ok with him waiting to ride the bike?!" Daryl shifted his gaze across the yard briefly then looked back to Rick. He huffed quietly at the domesticity of the argument; he never thought he'd be arguing with someone about a child... his child.

"It ain't like I'm gonna let anythin' happen ta him!" Daryl said. "Knew ya wouldn't let him anyway but I told him I'd ask." He added turning his focus back on the weapons. 

"He's 13!" Rick exclaimed, not ready to finish yet.

"Yeah, he's 13 in the zombie apocalypse, darlin'. He's killed half a dozen walkers and ya won't let him ride a fuckin' bike?" Daryl stated with no malice in his tone whatsoever.

"Dare I just don't want him on the bike, when did you learn?" Rick asked, she was still stern but her chest had deflated slightly. Daryl looked at her.

"I was younger than him. Younger than him when I learnt ta hunt too. I already told him that I was happy ta teach him." Rick opened her mouth to protest but Daryl raised his hand to stop her. "But I told him that he had ta convince ya b'fore I'd teach him and that ya weren't gone say yes." Rick looked down at her feet defeated. "He wants ta moved inta my old cell 'cause his is too close ta Shane so I need ta go move his shit." Daryl said softly as he shouldered his crossbow, Rick nodded sadly but didn't say anything. Daryl shook his head and turned to walk way when Rick reached out and held his arm. Daryl looked down at her, he smiled fondly when she lifted her face towards him and whined quietly. With a hand on her neck, he leant down and kissed her lovingly. Rick sighed happily and looked up at him with soft eyes when he pulled away. Then without a word they both stood and headed into the prison. 

"Good catch today, Daryl!" Glenn exclaimed when they entered the common area. Everyone was sat at the tables talking as they enjoyed some family time.

"It weren't me that tracked it. It was Carl." Daryl said, pride in his voice. Carl blushed at the attention but smiled with pride too. Both Daryl and Carl headed to Carl's old cell to grab the few personal items in there. Shane stopped Daryl as the man was about to walk up the stairs.

"Where you going with that?" He hissed. Daryl rolled his eyes but turned to the ex-cop.

"Takin' ma boy's shit ta his room. What's it ta ya?" Daryl growled back. Carl turned to see where Daryl was and stopped, he'd heard the man say that Carl was his son, in not so many words, but he hadn't heard Shane. 

"You think that just because you've taken my wife you can take my son too?" Shane demanded angrily. Carl dumped his stuff on the bed then stormed over to them.

"I am not your son!" Carl shouted. As usual everyone was watching silently but this time Rick had joined them in watching the scene unfold. 

"I raised you!" Shane shouted back, he stepped forward and was shoved away from Carl by Daryl who'd put the box on the floor. 

"When?! Between the beatings you were giving mom? Oh no you yelling at me, was that you raising me?!" Carl shouted, he was pissed off and everyone could tell.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You should show me respect!" Shane roared. Daryl stood between them again, he puffed out his chest and squared his shoulders. "Get the fuck outta the way." Shane growled. 

"Why should I show you any respect?!" Carl growled back.

"Because I am your father!" Shane yelled, his face was red with anger and Daryl was practically shaking with rage. Rick stepped forward to argue but Carl started to answer before she could say anything.

"You are not my father, you never will be! I wouldn't want you to be my dad even if you were the last man on earth! You'd be a shitty excuse for a dad! Daryl, Daryl is my dad and he's the best goddamn dad I could ever have wished for so back the fuck off and leave my family alone. That includes them!" Carl practically screamed then he ran to his new cell. Shane started to follow but Daryl shoved him back hard.

"Fuck off." He muttered then he followed the boy with the box. Rick waited for Shane to move before going to help the boys with Carl's new cell. She stopped outside the ell when she heard them talking. 

"Did you ask her?" Carl asked quietly. His voice was muffled due to the fact he'd hidden his face in Daryl's chest and he had tears falling steadily down his face. Daryl sighed, this was the worst time to give the boy bad news. 

"I'm sorry, bub, she don't want ya on the bike. I tried." Daryl answered. Carl sighed sadly and shuffled closer to Daryl. 

"It's ok, dad. I knew she'd say no. Just wanted something that would be  _our_ thing, is all." Daryl looked up at the ceiling and sighed. 

"I know... I'll try again fer ya. But I can't make no promises ." Daryl said. Carl nodded and they stood in each others arms for a few minutes then got to work on the cell. Once Carl was settled on the bed reading a comic, Daryl left the cell and went to his new cell. Rick was sat on the bed waiting for him. 

"I don't want him riding the bike, Dare." Rick started but Daryl stopped her continuing. 

"I don't want ta argue 'bout it, darlin'. I know ya don't want him ta ride it but I don't get why, he really wants ta learn, he..."

"Wants something to be  _your_ thing, yeah I know." Rick finished. Daryl sighed and sat down next to her. "Can't you just show him how to fix the bike or the cars?" 

"He don't wanna fix them, he wants ta ride the bike. He farms with ya 'cause that's what ya like ta do, he wants ta ride the bike 'cause I ride the bike." Daryl explained.

"Can't you teach him to use your crossbow instead?" Rick plead. 

"That's more dangerous than the bike, Rick!" Daryl exclaimed. "Just tell me why ya don't want him on the bike!" Rick shook her head. Daryl ran his hand through his hair frustrated then stood and left the cell. Rick ran after him.

"No Daryl come back." Rick begged tugging on his arm desperately. Daryl turned to her, his eyes shining with anger and insecurity. 

"Why? Ya don't trust me enough ta tell me why ya won't let him on the bike and ya don't trust me ta protect him. I'm done with this discussion." Daryl said, his voice was level and calm and Rick hated it. "Thought bein' his dad meant I could make decisions for him. Or do ya think I can't do that either? Can't trust me ta teach him to ride the bike safely what's next? Don't trust me to protect him outside the gates? Inside the gates?" Daryl knew he was being unreasonable but he was just so insecure about them and being Carl's dad that he just lashed out. Rick's eyes filled with tears, she hated fighting with Daryl but she couldn't bring herself to tell him why she didn't want Carl on the bike. _This is so stupid_ , she thought. Once Daryl realised that she wasn't going to say anything he huffed angrily and walked away. She watched him leave and the tears fell. Daryl sought refuge in the watchtower, he sat against the glass with his head in his hands. He knew that the argument was unnecessary but he needed Rick to know how he felt, even though he'd gone about it the wrong way. After a long while he heard footsteps coming towards him then felt someone sit next to him. 

"What's happened?" Maggie asked softly. Daryl huffed and shook his head. "Ok yeah I know what happened but I don't know why." Daryl leant his head back against the glass and looked over at his adopted sister. 

"Jus' ne'er had no one love me like she does, like any o' ya do, n' I worry that she'll find someone else, someone better. Fer her and Carl. N' that fuckin' scares me." Daryl said quietly then he laughed sadly. "O' all the thin's ta be scared o' in this world n' I'm fuckin' scared o' people lovin' me." Maggie frowned and slid closer to Daryl. 

"She won't find anyone better, Daryl, because you are the best for her, best for Carl too he even said so himself." Daryl snorted in disbelief. "You are, you'd lay down your life for anyone at this prison, well not Shane but I don't see anyone sacrificing themselves for him anytime soon." They both laughed lightly then fell into a comfortable silence. 

"She ok?" Daryl asked and Maggie smiled sadly at the concerned tone. 

"She was crying when I left but Carl was looking after her." Daryl groaned and ran his hand through his hair again. He stood and headed for the stairs "Daryl, please don't doubt your worth to her, to any of us." Maggie called after him, he nodded then left. 


End file.
